


A Visit from Darkyrus

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Red regrets agreeing to help Papyrus with his training, and when one of his insults goes a little too far, he draws up the darker side of his boyfriend.





	A Visit from Darkyrus

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Muskka for just being their awesome selves!  
> The term "Darkyrus" came up during a stream forever ago to describe Papyrus' darker streak. I haven't used the term in a while and I thought it could use a small revival.  
> Small little bonus Kedgeup at the end because I know Mus likes it and I thought it would be funny. It's only a paragraph, but if that's not your cup of tea, I wanted to give you a heads up to skip the last bit after the borderline.

          “I AM JUST TRYING TO BE MINDFUL OF YOUR HP!” Papyrus said, crossing his arms in a huff.

          “Who asked ya’ to?!” Red snarled. “In case y’ haven’t noticed, Pap, Boss n’ I are made of tougher stuff!”

          Papyrus rolled his eyes slightly as he sighed. “THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM INCAPABLE OF SELF-CONTROL.”

          “Your pansy-ass couldn’t hit me even if you _actually_ tried!” Red spat out.

          Red was already regretting telling Papyrus he would help him train; he just couldn’t say no to the guy (that’s also how he ended up as his boyfriend and in bed with him numerous times), but a new, deeper and darker wave of regret came over him the moment after the words slipped through his teeth. Papyrus’ face went from annoyed to blank, his mouth turned slightly downward, then he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

          “Very well, then,” he said, his voice softening. “I suppose I could “actually try,” if you insist.”

          Red’s magic ran cold as Papyrus shifted into a fighting stance, summoned two bone-shaped short staffs, one in each hand, gripping them firmly as he smirked at his boyfriend.

          “Your turn,” Papyrus said.

          Red could feel sweat beginning to break out over his skull, even as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted into the subtle fighting stance he adopted the few times he fought. He kept the cheeky grin on his face out of habit, putting up his usual walls that had kept him safe most of his life.

          “Tha’s nice of ya, sweetheart, but don’t think I’m gonna take it easy,” Red said.

          “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD EXPECT NOTHING LESS!”

          Red learned very, very quickly that Papyrus was not a monster to be underestimated. No, they did not need to fight for their lives here on a daily basis, but Papyrus _was_ in training for the Royal Guard. He had met this universe’ Undyne and knew that she could definitely meet or perhaps even beat their own, and if Papyrus was training under her? The smaller skeleton would never admit it, but Papyrus could even give his own brother a run for his money.

          After some time, Red was beginning to get annoyed and he was beginning to tire out. He and Sans had an agreement about their blasters – they were basically equivalent to nuclear devices, only to be used as last resorts under dire circumstances, but even just dodging Papyrus was draining Red of what little energy he had to begin with, o even if he could use his blasters here he wouldn’t have the energy to maintain them. His attacks started to become slow and sloppy, his frustration made it worse, and soon he was on the run from the monster deemed “too kind” to be part of the Royal Guard.

          Suddenly, Red’s back hit a tree, and just as he finished registering that fact, he found that he couldn’t move. It wasn’t the heavy blue magic that both Papyrus and his brother used to weigh down their enemies, but rather a glance to his left and right revealed that bone attacks had pinned each of his arms to the trunk he was up against.

          “Nyeh, heh, heh, I believe victory is mine,” Papyrus said, leaning one arm against the tree above Red’s head, looking down at him with a smirk.

          Red stared up at him, feeling very much like a trapped animal, especially with Papyrus towering over him. He was still in too much shock to resist as Papyrus curved a gloved hand under his jaw and tilted his head up more.

          “To the victor goes the spoils, I believe the saying goes,” Papyrus said.

          “W-what spoils?” Red stammered.

          “Why, you, of course,” Papyrus murmured, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

          Thrown completely off-guard, Red had little choice but to submit, tilting his head more to allow Papyrus to ravage his mouth, his talented, questing tongue touching along his sharped teeth, coaxing his own tongue into play, twining their magic together, sending sparks of excitement down Red’s spine.

          Red whined as the kiss broke, though it quickly melted into small whimpers as Papyrus leaned in to lap at his neck, nibbling along the vertebrae.

          “So, what do you think of me “actually trying,” Red?” Papyrus asked, grinding his body against him.

          “W-what are you d-doing?” Red asked.

          “Answer me, Red,” Papyrus demanded.

          “Uhm, I, I,” Red stuttered, trying to find words as Papyrus distracted him with wandering hands. “I’m s-sorry, I’m so sorry.”

          “Are you, now?” Papyrus whispered in his ear.

          Red nodded.

          “Well, I suppose I could accept your apology, but where’s the fun in that?”

          Red gasped as a gloved hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts, rubbing between his legs. His magic was already agitated, and the intimate touch was only speeding it along.

          “Mmph, Pap, h-hey,” Red stammered, feeling helpless to only watch as Papyrus dropped to one knee.

          “Oh, my, look at what you made me,” Papyrus murmured, pushing the black waistband down a little more, revealing the top portion of a tempting mound of magic, the outer edges of the lips glistening with arousal. Parting them only slightly exposed the nub of magic that Papyrus knew would drive Red mad, and he pressed his mouth to it with every intention of doing just that,

          Red’s hips stuttered as a strangled cry escaped his mouth while Papyrus’ tongue slipped over his sex, swirling over his clit, one hand gripping his hipbone to keep him still while his other hand gently slid up and down his lower spine.

          “P-pap, Pap, d-don’t, not here,” Red begged.

          Papyrus dragged his tongue slowly over his clit before rising, reducing Red to a panting mess for a moment.

          “I want everyone to know who you belong to,” Papyrus murmured on the side of his skull, pressing against him again, his knee rubbing Red’s pussy. “I want to take you right here and now.”

          Red struggled to get himself under control; Papyrus had a deep, dark streak of possessiveness that Red would never have guessed he had until they started dating. When Papyrus was riled up like this, as hot as it was, Red knew that it could lead to some bad decisions. Besides, he wasn’t really into exhibitionism.

          “Please, Papyrus, n-not out here,” Red begged again.

          “Hmph, very well,” Papyrus said with a small sigh. “This will only make me want to claim you even harder, you know that, don’t you?”

          As much as it sounded like a threat, Papyrus’ dark streak never completely took over and he was all about the consent.

          “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Red said, leaning his face towards Papyrus, inviting him in for a kiss.

          Papyrus smiled and obliged, and before they both knew it, Papyrus’ hands had replaced the bone attacks pinning Red, the trunk at his back was replaced with a soft mattress, and the warmth of the house displaced the cold of the snowy woods. Papyrus was still pressed against Red, and he was starting the feel his own arousal through their clothes.

          “Better?” Papyrus asked.

          “Yes, thank you,” Red murmured.

          “Nyeh, don’t thank me just yet,” Papyrus ground hard against Red, drawing a small whimper from him. “Since we are in the safety of my bedroom, I’m going to make you scream.”

          Red tried to struggle underneath Papyrus, but it was only making their bodies rub against one another more. Papyrus continued dry humping Red, waiting until he was reduced to quivering, soft moans.

          “Please, please, I want more, I need more,” Red begged.

          His jacket was nearly torn from his body, he was turned over, and his shorts yanked clean off. Red began getting onto his hands and knees, but Papyrus shoved down roughly between his shoulder blades and used his other hand to take each of the other’s hands and pin them behind his back. Red’s behind was still up, and Papyrus used his free hand to caress the rounded ass his magic formed, fingers slipping lower to where his entrance was twitching and nearly dripping with need.

          Red struggled a little beneath Papyrus, pleading for him to do something.

          “Silence,” Papyrus ordered firmly, and Red’s pleas died down into small whimpers.

          The long, thin fingers slid along Red’s folds, tracing out their shape, the tips teasing his hole, dipping inside ever so slightly, only to draw away slowly, much to the other’s dismay.

          Papyrus continued to hold him still with the one hand, and Red could feel the mattress dip and move as Papyrus shifted; he didn’t have to wonder what he was doing for long when something rounded, thick, and long began sliding along his wet folds.

          Red fell into complete silence as he paid more attention to the cock pressing along his sensitive area. While Papyrus was certainly well-endowed, this felt bigger than usual. Was it his position? Was it wishful thinking?

          Suddenly, that cock, now wet with his own slick, entered him in one smooth thrust and a small grunt from Papyrus. He had invoked his magic to increase his endowments, and he was making good on his promise to claim Red and make him scream.

          Red was blissfully helpless, the pain quickly giving way to pleasure as Papyrus fucked him, hard, fast, it was incredibly overwhelming, but it felt so, so good.

          “I will make certain that you never forget that I am The Great Papyrus,” the taller growled as he continued thrusting. “You will never doubt my abilities again, will you, Red?”

          Red couldn’t do more than sob as he tried to nod.

          Papyrus chuckled and folded himself over Red, enveloping him completely, slipping one arm under Red to hold him close, still fucking him with more shallow thrusts, taking complete control of his body to pull him in as he thrust forward.

          “Pap, please, fuck,” Red cried.

          “Oh, but I am, Red, and from the looks of if, it’s going rather well,” Papyrus murmured. “I love you so much, I had to make this good for you. Is it good for you, Red?”

          “Fuck, yeah.”

          “You like me taking over like this? Making love to you until you cry? You like being filled with my essence?”

          “Yes, yes,” Red panted.

          “You like it when I make you cum?”

          “Papyrus, please!”

          Papyrus chuckled, biting gently on the back of Red’s neck as the hand around his chest slipped down to between his legs, fingers seeking his clit and rubbing gentle circles as his thrusting slowed.

          “Cum for me, my darling,” Papyrus whispered before biting Red harder.

          Red pressed his face into the mattress and screamed louder than he could ever remember as his insides clenched and his entire body quaked with his orgasm. Papyrus grunted, soon following, hot magic filling Red, continuing to impale his lover slowly until they both were spent.

          Papyrus let go of Red’s wrists, carefully collapsing next to him, but never disconnecting their contact and pulling the shaking skeleton into his embrace. He stroked Red’s skull, whispered affirmations of love as they both came down from their high. He nuzzled Red’s face and kissed him when he stopped shaking.

          “Guess I made ya real mad, huh Paps?” Red asked when his brain finally kicked back into working gear.

          “I was a bit disturbed by your outburst,” Papyrus said primly.

          “Heh, yeah, I pissed ya’ off.”

          “I wouldn’t put it so crudely.”

          “Nah, ya’ wouldn’t. I’m sorry, Papyrus, didn’t mean ta, just got frustrated.”

          “Apology accepted. Is your frustration quite sated?”

          “Psh, yeah, among other things.”

          “It wasn’t too much?”

          “Nah. I know I could say somethin’ if I was bugged by anythin’,” Red sighed and snuggled into his lover. “I love ya, Paps, even when ya’re pissed.”

          “I love you, too, Red, even when you don’t speak properly.”

          “So, if I want one hell of a fucking, I just gotta make ya mad?”

          Papyrus blushed. “DON’T BE SO VULGAR!” he cleared his throat. “But, yes, I would gladly fuck you up any time.”

          Red balked, Papyrus winked.

~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~  *  ~

          “Wow, they’re loud,” Sans mused as he poured hot water into a teapot.

          Edge came up behind him, immediately slipping one hand up Sans’ shirt and the other sliding over the front of his shorts.

          “We could be louder,” Edge murmured into his temple.

          “Maybe, but my room is still a bit of a mess and you don’t like having sex on the couch,” Sans said, turning in Edge’s arms.

          “But I do love fucking in the kitchen,” Edge said, lifting Sans up so he was sitting on the counter and pressing into him insistently.

          “Paps would kill us,” Sans said.

          “He ruins our tea time, we ruin his kitchen, besides,” Edge growled, nuzzling Sans’ chin up so he could bite his neck. “I’ll clean up, like always.”

          Sans winced, then sighed. “You are quite good at getting cum stains off the floor.”

          “Strip or I’ll make you clean them up with your tongue, lazybones.”

          “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
